endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Endless Ocean: Blue World
Endless Ocean: Blue World (also known as Endless Ocean 2: Adventures of the Deep in European and Australian releases, or Forever Blue: Call of the Ocean in Japanese releases) is the second game in the Endless Ocean series of games, serving as a direct sequel to Endless Ocean. It was originally released for the Nintendo Wii in Japan on September 17th, 2009, making its way outside of Asia and into European shelves on February 5th, 2010. The game builds upon its predecessor in many ways, removing the limitations of a single map and expanding to many maps in locations across the world, as well as including updated graphics, a new soundtrack featuring original music and a score by Celtic Woman, new species of creatures, and a much larger overall gameplay experience with dozens of side-quests and hundreds new items to collect. Characters Main Characters *Player Character: The main character that you control. *Jean-Eric Louvier: Co-founder of L&L Diving Service. *Oceana Louvier: Jean Eric's granddaughter. Despite her young age, she is a talented and experienced diver. She is also in charge of providing guided tours. *Gaston Gray: A famous American salvager who wants to find the Pacifica Treasure, he starts as a rival to the player, but eventually joins them in their quest. *Hayako Sakurai: A highly educated Japanese vet, Hayako is a crucial member of the service. Not only is she a professional diver, but she knows everything there is to know about marine life. She also helps run the Aquarium. *Matthias Louvier: Jean-Eric's lost son who presumably died trying to escape the Zahhab Region Depths. Other Characters *Nancy Young : A businesswoman based in the Pelago Commonwealth. *Other Divers: Some divers ask for certain requests from you, in exchange for money. *Dolphin Partners: Your loyal partners. Story }} " }} , doesn't it?" The bracelet also contains engravings which you can't decipher, so you decide to head back to Nineball Island and have Nancy appraise it for you. Nancy deciphers it for you, and it reads: "Fishermen of Triton Village of the Ailouros Cape, pay heed if you value your life. Even the fear the night. Sail in the when all is quiet." You then dive at night follow these clues to discover the Triton Village Ruins, left behind by an ancient civilization, when the dinis/undines (whirlpools) have disappeared. The ruins contain a well that Oceana believes may lead to the castle. However, just as you're about to check, GG arrives, proclaiming himself the victor. Suddenly, though, GG becomes terrified and tells you to swim for your lives. You and Oceana are confused as to what scared him until you turn around and notice something terrifying... approaching you is the legendary man-eating shark Thanatos, accompanied by some Great White Sharks. You use your Pulsar to calm the Great Whites, but Thanatos seems impervious to the Pulsar, so you escape down the well. Oceana was right, and you end up in the legendary Valka Castle through the well. The serene, ancient castle is beautiful, with cobblestone structures, various rooms, and many windows. As you explore the castle, you discover two things: a flat, circular map of the earth, a baffling scientific discovery to both of you due to the time it was made in, and the Mermaid's Ballroom, which leads to the king's chamber. After toggling a switch that lets you into the king's chamber, you explore some aspects of it and find a book-switch that opens a secret chamber. Suddenly, you hear a strange "song", and the chamber locks you inside. Brief panic leads you to discover a switch that lets you out, and as you escape you see a North Atlantic Right Whale that somehow ended up near Valka Castle swimming outside the windows. Inside the secret room, you discovered something known as an Okeanos Tablet, a tablet of engraved lapis lazuli. You and Oceana escape the haunted castle, and, despite having lost, GG never ate a sea slug nor cleaned the boat. }} She summarizes this message as proof of the Okeanides; the Song of Dragons is the key to the legendary treasure of the Okeanides, the Pacifica Treasure, which is said to be lost in a tomb under the seas. She mentions that there are increasing reports of the song being heard, namely in the Weddell Sea near an iceberg known as Special Iceberg A-sm16p. Before anybody else can say anything, Jean-Eric interrupts. He is angry over the idea of pursuing the song, because his son Matthias, Oceana's father, was killed in pursuit of the song's mystery as well as the Pacifica Treasure. You and Oceana convince him to help find the truth, though, and Hayako joins the team to help search for the truth behind the Song of Dragons. With that, the team sets off for the Weddell Sea. Upon arriving in the Weddell Sea, you get a brief explanation between the differences of ice floes and icebergs; ice floes consist of frozen seawater, whereas icebergs are chunks of Antarctic ice that have broken off. Jean-Eric mentions that hypothermia may be an issue, but Hayako presents a solution: AAP Wax, which helps prevent hypothermia when applied before diving, even in sub-zero temperatures. Jean-Eric quips on how times have changed. You dive into the sea from the northeast and travel southwest towards the Special Iceberg, where the main source of noise is reported. Upon discovering Lower Ice Cave 3, you and Hayako hear a loud noise, a sort of wailing/grinding noise, coming from within. Hayako says that the cave must go deep into the iceberg to produce such reverberations and you travel inside, where you are taken to the Iceberg Cavern. You discover a small chamber containing a leopard seal and a closed-off entrance to a greater area. With the aid of the whistle, you anger the leopard seal and cause it to ram into the blockade stopping you from accessing the rest of the Cavern. You discover the beautiful, serene Hall of Radiance, a chamber filled with tiny ice formations, leopard seals, schools of fish and gleaming ice stalagmites. Within, you notice a Spectacled Porpoise crying for help, presumably having been trapped within by accident, and realize that the ear-splitting noise heard earlier was not, in fact, the Song of Dragons as previously presumed but the cries of the porpoise amplified and distorted by the unique structure of the Iceberg Cavern. Hayako suggests you Pulsar the porpoise to calm it down, and upon doing so, it takes a liking to you; you befriend the Spectacled Porpoise. Suddenly, a noise is heard, not like the previous screech, but more of a definite song, with a familiar melody and tune -- could this be the Song of Dragons?! It's coming from outside the Cavern! You rush out with Hayako, ready to face the unknown, and out of the blue appears -- a blue whale? A rare sight, according to Hayako. The Song stops after meeting the whale, and you're left perplexed as to what happened at all. Yet another surprise when Oceana radioes you urgently, saying that conditions have severely worsened above water, and the radio cuts out with one final, eerie message: "It's all... white... lost..." You and Hayako return to the boat as quickly as you can, unable to contact them, and discover the source of the trouble: an immense blizzard has come over the Antarctic, reducing visibility to essentially nothing and causing danger, as the boat could capsize and leave them stranded. All hope seems lost, with no chance of truly safe escape, when suddenly, the Spectacled Porpoise you befriended in the Iceberg Cavern pops out of the water, chirping. Oceana asks if it's trying to help them, to which it nods fervently, and you decide to listen to it. It goes off in one direction and you follow suit, keeping a careful eye out for the Porpoise as it leads you through the twisting maze of icebergs. Eventually, it leads you out of the iceberg zone and into clearer waters, where you are safe. You all discuss what happened down in the Cavern, with the conclusion being that the sound was the Song of Dragons. Oceana mentions that she and you heard it in Valka Castle, too, just before you were locked in, and Jean-Eric panics, having not heard of this before. Jean-Eric forces you to stop chasing the Song of Dragons, believing it will bring nothing but bad luck. You return to Nineball Island, feeling that Jean-Eric is hiding something... }} . To do this, they used something known as the . The was made of , and it could be used to awaken the dragons and give them orders. However, the was ultimately dismantled and thrown into the in order to protect the royal treasure, which is guarded by the dragons." Upon hearing this, you realize what the flute was made of: Oceana's pendants! Feverishly, you almost begin theorizing where the third piece of the flute could be with GG -- until Jean-Eric cuts you short. He says it isn't necessary, because the third piece lies within the HD-9 submarine, the submarine Matthias was using when he died. GG, perplexed, asks how he knows this. Jean-Eric tells him to get some rest and that he will explain in the morning. }} You then wonder momentarily why Matthew Louvier would leave a message pointing to Valka Castle - it couldn't have been for the Tablet, because nobody could read it then, so they deduce that there's a missing piece of the puzzle - and it's located in Valka Castle. Then, you get the option to bring up the Map of the Circular Earth found in Valka Castle - "Anaximander's map," Hayako says in an interjection, giving it its proper name. GG reasons that you might be right in that the Map might be the key - he knows that there were theories that Prince Valka amassed his wealth by finding other Okeanide treasures, so there must have been clues as to the location of the Pacifica Treasure hidden in his castle. Hayako has an epiphany, exclaiming that she knows what the message on the tablet meant - the circular ocean must be referring to the Map of the Circular Earth, and that's the information the team should use to read the map on the Dragon Flute. An image of the map is brought up, and after some interpretation, the team realizes that there's one indentation that doesn't match up with the rest of the map - and that it must be the "fissure" spoken of on the tablet. When they cross-reference it with the Map of the Circular Earth, the indentation points directly to the northwest Zahhab Region. GG notes that the team saw a huge fissure there, and says that there are rumors of a massive cave underneath it - and that the team should investigate. You get the option to either brush off GG's idea or to agree with it - but either way, the player's next stop has to be the Zahhab Region. Once they reach the Zahhab Region, the team talks for a little while on the boat. Hayako surmises that the reason the Pacifica Treasure hasn't been found yet is that it's blocked off somehow - and that's when Jean-Eric brings up the fact that he purchased underwater explosives for this specific occasion. GG expresses enthusiasm for the idea. You then take a dive to investigate. At this point, you likely would have figured this out, but you should go investigate the Echoing Terrace. It doesn't look like there's a "bronze door" in this area - but you can note that something looks suspicious. If you use the Multisensor on the rock in the back of the Terrace, you pick up metal - which means that there might be bronze buried in the bedrock. Jean-Eric then tells you to wait for a moment, and that he'll send Oceana down with the explosives. She arrives shortly, and the player places the explosives. Once you and Oceana return to the boat, Jean-Eric detonates the explosives, then notes that it's late, and opines that the team should return in the morning the next day. The team arrives back in the area bright and early the next day. You explain that you're here this early because you just had a strange feeling about it - and Oceana agrees, stating that she felt something weird about it, too. At this point, GG points out something out on the water. Then, the same cutscene the player saw at the very beginning of the game plays, showing the multitude of whales that have gathered in the area, and the team asks if you really want to dive with all of these whales around - but Hayako says that it's "written all over your face". GG says "Well, you're one brave woman/man, that's for sure", depending on which dialogue option you chose at the beginning of the game. You dive, then go into the Terrace and through the newly-opened tunnel at the very back. You find the entrance hidden structure that lurked beneath Long Fissure this entire time - the Cavern of the Gods. GG, Hayako, and Oceana then join the player in the cave, all expressing enthusiasm at the prospect of exploring the Cavern of the Gods with the player. Jean-Eric says over the radio that he'll be with the player in spirit, and wishes the four the best of luck. GG points out the entrance to the Cavern, and when you go to enter, you can get the option to back out if you need to purchase a support tank from Nancy in order to get more air - but if you're ready, you and the other three forge ahead. Before you can enter on your own, however, the Song of Dragons plays from deep inside the ruins, and a sudden current kicks up that sweeps the four divers into the Cavern. Once everyone is inside, Jean-Eric comes over the radio, frantic, asking if everyone is alright. GG confirms that everyone's okay. After the introduction cutscene for the Cavern, Hayako notes that, while the area is calm, the current that swept the team into the Cavern is still strong, so they can't get back out just yet. Jean-Eric notes that there might be a mechanism behind the current that operates from somewhere inside of the ruins, so finding it to deactivate it is imperative to the team's survival - they need to be able to get out before they run out of air. The only way the player can swim is straight ahead, up to a mural that looks like people worshipping the sun. It's mentioned that one of the Okeanos tablets said something about the sun - The player then gets the option to either use the Sea Whistle or the Dragon Flute. Choosing to play the Dragon Flute will trigger the Song of Dragons to answer its call from inside the Cavern, but nothing else seems to happen. GG asks Hayako to translate the hieroglyphs on the mural, but you, GG, and Oceana turn around to realize that Hayako has mysteriously vanished, and can't be reached over the radio. Jean-Eric reasons that something must have altered the currents inside of the ruins, and that you might now be able to reach areas that were inaccessible before. At this point, the player can swim into the passage that leads Southward, and subsequently find the Altar of Nephthys. You swim up to the massive stone statue in the room and interact with it, Oceana notes that the room feels different somehow, and suggests using the Dragon Flute once more. You do, and the Song of Dragons again answers the Flute, but nothing appears to change. That is, nothing appears to change until Oceana tries to ask how things are going for GG, at which point she and you both realize that GG has vanished just like Hayako did. Jean-Eric wonders if this is the curse of the Song of Dragons, but Oceana tells him not to say that. You can suggest that everyone calms down before proceeding, and Oceana agrees, then thanks the player. At this point, you can swim into the passage that goes Northward, and subsequently encounter the Altar of Isis. (You can't go too far along the northernmost passage, though, because another strong current pushes you back. The Altar of Isis is the only other room you can enter at this point.) Once you're in the room and you interact with the statue, you note that it's much the same as the last one, and wonder if the mechanism could be in here, too. You get the option to play the Dragon Flute, and upon doing so the Song once more echoes from within the ruins, and it seems like the mechanisms have altered the currents once more. Then, you hear a yell from behind you, and witness Oceana getting swept down the hallway outside of the Altar by another powerful current. You're on your own, and Jean-Eric begs you to find Oceana. You can go outside of the room at this point, and swimming further along the Northernmost passage gets you swept deeper into it by another of the Cavern's signature currents. You end up in the Altar of Horus, and it turns out that the others ended up there too. The only problem is that the currents are preventing everyone from getting out, and the radio no longer works in this room. There is another statue in this room, and playing the Dragon Flute in front of it once more changes the currents - but everything goes still. It seems like, instead of just altering the course of the currents, the currents have died down altogether. You, Hayako, Oceana, and GG return to the entrance room, where the radio once more works, and explain what happened to Jean-Eric, who expresses his gratitude that everyone is safe. The escape route is clear, but everyone expresses the desire to keep exploring. However, every way explored so far is a dead end. You then get the option to either suggest reading the mural, or setting off explosives in the rubble; suggesting explosives garners alarm from GG, who states that setting off explosives in a "rickety old joint" like this would collapse the entire place. However, if you suggest reading the mural, Hayako takes over. She states that one of the figures on the mural is the sun god, Ra. She states that him being the subject of this mural isn't unique, but she says that the hieroglyphs beneath are what's interesting. They say: "My descendants must pass through the underworld and reach the hallowed realm to find the treasure. Only the can open the gate to the underworld." Hayako notes that there was an area in Greece called Magnesia, famous for its magnetic ores. Jean-Eric posits that there might be a part of the puzzle in one of the rooms the player has already visited, and suggests retracing your steps. When the player returns to the Altar of Horus, they can examine the statue once more - and they discover that the metal symbol on it can be rotated. Hayako reasons that it's "no wonder" the radio can't reach this room, due to the magnetic interference from the metal. GG turns the metal symbol, and the statue slides out of the wall, revealing the Subterranean Reception Room. You proceed through it and out into the Altar of Osiris, a room that looks very similar to the Altar of Horus. Jean-Eric comes over the radio to advise caution, considering how far the divers are from the entrance. From here, you swim out of the room and to the West, then to the North. There is another mural here that mirrors the one found near the entrance and calling Hayako to read it reveals more information. She states that this mural depicts Osiris, the Egyptian god of the underworld. The hieroglyphs say: "To my descendants who seek treasure, you will be tried by the dead ones. The last ray of the is the key that opens the gate to the underworld." Hayako says this has to be another metaphor, then notes that if the sun is involved here then it's important to note that the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. This means that, to the ancient Egyptians, the east was linked to life and the west to death. Turning around to investigate the westernmost wall of the ruins reveals a sparkling stone there that looks as though it could be pushed in. You can choose to push in the stone - and, in doing so, open the door that was disguised as a mural. This grants you access to the Pillars of Shadow. Jean-Eric comes on over the radio to state that this room is huge, almost 10 stories in height, but that sonar indicates another, smaller room located above the Pillars room. Upon investigating this room, you find a massive stone door but have no way to open it. Here, GG takes over. As a veteran salvager, he's seen this kind of thing "too many times to count", and he's aware that there's always a hidden mechanism for this kind of door. Despite skepticism from Hayako, Jean-Eric says to let GG try to find a way in. At this point, several goblin sharks enter the Pillars of Shadow. Oceana notes that they don't usually attack humans, but these ones look pretty agitated - and the player must use the Pulsar to calm them down, buying time for GG to find a way to open the door. After the player pulses the sharks, they leave the area, and it turns out that GG has found a way to open the door. It slides open, and GG proclaims victory. When you swim into the doorway, Jean-Eric comes over the radio and notes that everyone is directly in the center of the ruins, so something must be hidden there - but that nobody knows what will happen next, so he advises caution, and asks if you're prepared. At this point, you get the option to stall your entry into the new, mysterious room in case you feel as though you need to replenish your air or get better diving gear. If you choose to enter the room, you discover a place covered in murals - the Celestial Mausoleum. There are hieroglyphs in the murals all around the room, and Hayako deciphers them - "My children who have journeyed here, let me tell you all about our race. The Kingdom of the Sun that we built was ruined by the aggression of Set's children. We must keep the and the from those who hate. We survivors will sink the into the ocean and abandon this land. The will watch over the as in the ancient pact. My children, if you desire the which was buried with her, take the dragon whistle and offer it to the three suns of morning, noon and night. Only then will the appear and open the ." Hayako notes that the Okeanides left the Pacifica Treasure for their descendants, with the Dragon Flute acting as both the map and the key, but she doesn't know what the three suns could be. The player then gets the option to play the Dragon Flute in front of the largest mural, one of the sun. If they do, it doesn't seem like anything happens - but then Okeanos' Guardian appears with a posse of goblin sharks, and he uses his tail to trigger a mechanism that shuts the door to the Mausoleum, trapping you, your friends, and him all in one room. Hayako notes that there's nothing in the Mural about opening the door, but she does say that the sun god, Ra, was said to take three different forms depending on the time of day - a scarab in the morning, a falcon during the day, and a ram at night. Using the Pulsar on the sharks and the Guardian is optional, but it helps with the next steps. At this point, the player can interact with the three statues around the room, starting with the scarab. You see that it looks like one of the pieces of the Dragon Flute will fit into the statue, and slotting it in seems to anger Okeanos' Guardian. If he's been Pulsed, he'll shake its effects off, as will his cronies. Interacting with the statue of a falcon will allow the player to slot another piece of the Flute into it, and the process repeats. The player then finishes the process with the statue of the ram, inserting the last piece of the Flute. The Flute plays the Song, despite being in pieces, and the door you entered the Mausoleum from slides open, as does the door directly opposite it. Through the newly-opened door, a Singing Dragon enters, and Okeanos' Guardian and his cronies quickly vacate the premises. At this point, the four divers in the Cavern marvel at the small whale for a few moments before the Song of Dragons starts to echo from all around them. It's quickly deduced that, instead of just this one whale singing it, it's many whales all singing to each other, but it sounds like it's coming from everywhere at once. Then, Oceana figures it out - the Song of Dragons is made up of echoes. She says to think about the places they've heard it so far - all of them, including the ruins, were large, enclosed spaces, perfect for sound to reverberate. Hayako notes that, while there's no explanation for things like the Song being the same all over the world, the basic theory seems solid. You and your team are finally at the last door at this point, but it's not open - you must find a way to open it. Investigating the stone pedestal in the middle of the room reveals that it can be rotated, and rotating it somehow changes the Song that's being sung - it now sounds like the entire song that you'd get from the Flute, instead of just the usual response from the cetaceans in the area. Hayako realizes that the entire structure is just one big Sea Whistle - with how it conducts sound and the way the Song of Dragons plays within, it all links together. At this point, however, something changes. The whales all over the structure start ramming into the walls and pillars, and the whale inside of the Mausoleum with the divers starts ramming into the last unopened door in the area. It's deduced that the Song must be some kind of command for the whales - one to open the door to the Treasure. The last door slides open... and the Pacifica Treasure is finally revealed in all of her glory. You and your team, however, only get to admire her for a short time before something starts to feel off - there are stronger tremors occurring in the structure all around. The whales are still responding to the command to "open the door", but with no door to open, they're taking it out on the Cavern itself. Hayako says that you have to reset the mechanism to placate them, to stop playing the Song. However, rotating the pedestal in the center of the room does nothing, and Jean-Eric comes on over the radio. His communication is patchy due to the tremors, but he says to get out of there - the tremors will cause the entire structure to cave in. Hayako agrees, estimating that you, her, Oceana, and GG have about ten minutes to get out before the ruins collapse. Trying to get out of the ruins through the same route you came in reveals that the strong currents are back, blocking you off from that route. This occurrence garners a message over the radio - "...name...go... ... … ...can reach...from highest point...another room...of pillars… ...that side...that room...should be...exit...one of the walls… ...has to...somewhere...there…" At this point, you have to go back through the Celestial Mausoleum and out of the opposite door to find the Pillars of Light. Diving down to the floor level and to the Easternmost wall reveals another mural. Hayako, upon investigating it, says that it's the same as the one you first saw upon entering the ruins, so there's no helpful information there, and attempting to contact Jean-Eric gets only static in response. However, after Oceana exclaims despair, a message comes over the radio - "...find... …" Oceana is surprised, and asks if it's Jean-Eric. The voice over the radio does not answer her question, but continues - "... ...killed his mother...childbirth...god of … ...Okeanides empire...ruined...by the people of … ...door of the sun...must open...by …" The player then has to look around for the mechanism to open the door, using the given hints somehow. Further investigation of the mural on the wall, specifically one of the figures on the right-hand side, reveals a deep crack in it - and it looks like there's a device in it, but your hand is too large to reach. Interacting with this crack gets another radio message - " ...you...push it...be careful…" Oceana expresses her determination, dedicating it to her grandfather, then reaches in and presses the switch. The door hidden by the mural slides open, and Oceana celebrates for a moment before urging everyone to get out of there. In the moments that follow, another spotty radio message comes through - "Well...done...Oceana… I…...am….s….pro….d….of…...you… …………………….." The reason for the sudden, violent increase of the tremors is revealed - the whales on the outside of the Cavern are also attacking the surrounding stone. The player, Hayako, Oceana, and GG all get out just barely in time to avoid a rockslide that covers the entrance, a plume of dust following them as they exit. The Song of Dragons fades, most likely because the ruins were sealed once more, and everyone gets back to the boat. Jean-Eric expresses his worry for everyone and says that he's so glad everyone is safe. Oceana says that they wouldn't have gotten out if it weren't for Jean-Eric telling them how, and GG says that Jean-Eric never showed that side of him before - but it came through when they needed it most. Hayako compliments him on his knowledge of Egyptian mythology, and how it saved them - but Jean-Eric doesn't know what any of them are talking about. He says that he was unable to reach any of the team for so long that he thought he was going to lose his mind. Oceana wonders aloud who was talking to the team, astonished, but that falls by the wayside a moment later. Oceana, looking out over the ocean, speaks to her father, saying that he didn't lose his life for something that didn't exist. The finality to her words prompts Jean-Eric to ask if she thinks the team is done here. Hayako expresses incredulity at the idea, and she opines that the team has to let everyone in the world know what they've found there. GG agrees with her, but more on the idea that they need to salvage the Pacifica Treasure instead. Hayako notes that there are also many mysteries that haven't been solved in the Cavern, and says that her scientist's intuition tells her that what the team finds there could "rewrite human history". Oceana pauses for a moment, thinking, then asks the player if the team could stay together for a little while longer. When the player says "yes", she thanks them. The game closes out the story with the dialogue: "And so, a new day begins for L&L Diving Service. The endless ocean surely holds more adventures than they can imagine…" The credits roll. After the credits, Jean-Eric approaches the player and notes that the expense of all the equipment and travel they needed to uncover the Pacifica Treasure has taken a toll on them financially. As such, the entire team will need to work hard to recover the company, and so the player has to stay on the island for a while longer. }} }} Changes from the Predecessor: *Upon entering the water, the player now has the freedom to explore the entire map from the get-go (with the exception of certain areas during their first visit), effectively doing away with the "targeted dive area" system from the first Endless Ocean. *Most of the normally dangerous sea creatures from the predecessor make a return, where unlike the first game, they now pose a threat to the player, and most of them cannot be interacted with unless they are pulsed. Click here for a guide to all of the game's dangerous creatures. *While the first game only had one location to explore (along with a total of four sub-areas each sporting their own map), Blue World has a total of six different locations to dive in, along with six sub-areas, making for twelve locales in all. The variety of locations has also been greatly increased. *In the first game, whenever the player would grab onto a dolphin partner, they had no control where the dolphin went. Here, though the dolphin will still swim forwards automatically, players can control its direction. Also, riding on the dolphin now provides a speed boost. *Most of the returning sea creatures from the previous game have updated models and animations, making them look more like their real-world counterparts. *Players can now take pictures in different lighting styles, including black and white, sepia, and even a toy filter. *''Endless Ocean'' only allowed players to keep up to three dolphin partners. In Blue World, players can keep one of every species (11 in total). *Befriending dolphins is now done via side-quest, unlike in the first game where they can simply be befriended upon being fed and pet enough. *In the previous game, the player could zoom in on just about any spot on the seafloor, while in the sequel, only certain spots can be zoomed in on. *''Blue World'' now enables players to dive at four different times of the day instead of just day and night. It should be noted, though, that Sunrise and Sunset are mostly cosmetic and rarely affect the gameplay. *When training dolphins, tricks can now be selected, unlike the first game, where the dolphin performs tricks randomly upon being given the command. **Additionally, when performing a trick, only the dolphin you've selected to train will perform it, while in the first game, all three enlisted partners could be seen performing the trick in unison at times. *The game has a lot more sea creatures to identify, and a lot more legendary ones too. Compared to the first game, where the player had to excessively pet and feed an animal to gain all of its information, all they have to do now is focus on the creature to learn what it is, before using a certain tool once to gain the rest of its info. The tool required to do this depends on the species. *In Endless Ocean, petting/feeding any animal for a long enough time would make it like you. As a result, animals who have been pampered enough will often follow the player around. In Blue World however, animals do not do this. *In the previous game, upon spotting a treasure, you could immediately tell what it was. Here, however, the game tells you that you found a generic item, and collected items must be appraised to identify what they are. The number of salvageable treasures has also been greatly increased. **In addition, another type of collectible is introduced in the form of constellation coins, which get their own side-quest. *The player now has infinite fish food to give to animals. *Unlike the first game, where the player could only dive alone or with a befriended dolphin, this game allows them to dive with other humans, with each partner having unique strengths beneficial for completing the game 100%. *Unlike in the first game, the player now earns money by completing guide and photo requests, and the game introduces dolphin-show and salvage requests as well. As a result, the player now has the ability to purchase cosmetic and equipment upgrades instead of just waiting to unlock all of them. *The game does away with the seasonal system from the first game, in which players could only find certain species during certain months. In Blue World, all species can be found year-round, though some still cannot be accessed right away. Locations Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Games